


Evil Queen's Secret Son

by TWDFan100



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDFan100/pseuds/TWDFan100
Summary: What if the Evil Queen had a son that no one knew about?





	1. Once Upon A Time

Once Upon A Time in the Enchanted Forrest before she was The Evil Queen, she was Regina. She was grieving in her castle after watching her mother, Cora, rip out the heart of her true love, Daniel. She blamed Snow White for not being able to keep a secret and wanted to get revenge on her.

 

One morning Regina woke up to a nauseous feeling in her stomach and threw up. This has been happening for a few mornings. She could tell that there was something wrong with her. Then her mother, Cora, came walking in.

 

"What's going on in here?" Cora asked her daughter.

 

"I don't know." Regina said trying to not throw up again.

 

"There must be something wrong with you. This has been happening for the past couple days." Cora told her daughter.

 

"I'm sick. That's it." Regina said.

 

"Maybe you're more than sick." Cora said.

 

"What are you talking about, mother?" Regina asked.

 

"Could you be...pregnant?" Cora asked.

 

Regina thought about it and knew that it could be a possibility. And her silence gave Cora her answer.

 

"You're pregnant with the stable boy's child?!" Cora said starting to raise her voice.

 

"Well what did you expect, mother? I loved him and you...you killed him." Regina told her.

 

"I did that to give you your best chance." Cora told her. "And that's all I've ever done and that's all I'll ever do."

 

Then Cora walks away leaving her daughter knowing that this could be a problem.

* * *

 

A week later Regina was resting in her bed after throwing up, once again. Cora came in with a drink and hands it to Regina.

 

"This will help." Cora told her daughter.

 

"What is it?" Regina asked, not trusting her mother.

 

"It will help with the sickness." Cora told her. "I know that I didn't react the way that I should have when I found out about this. But I learned to accept it and to help you."

 

"Thank you, mother." Regina said smiling while taking a sip of her drink.

 

"I think I'll let you rest." Cora told her before she left.

 

Regina smiled thinking that her mother has finally changed and then went back to sleep. But it didn't last long.

 

A couple hours later Regina woke up with a scream. She couldn't stop hyperventilating and saw that her mother and a man were standing beside her bed. Then she looked at herself and realized that her stomach was huge. She was fully pregnant and was going into labor.

 

"What's happening to me?!" Regina asked sounding panicked.

 

"I already told you sweetheart, I'm helping you." Cora said. Then she turns to the doctor. "Is she ready?"

 

"She is." The doctor told her.

 

The doctor prepped her as she started to give birth. He told Regina to push and she did until the baby was born. The doctor held the baby and wrapped it in the blanket.

 

"It's a boy." The doctor said.

 

"Can I see him?" Regina asked.

 

Cora takes the baby from the doctor and holds him in one hand. And with her other hand she reaches into the doctor and rips his heart out and crushes it.

 

"Sorry, but I can't take any chances." Cora said.

 

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

 

"You didn't actually think that you'd keep him, did you?" Cora asked rhetorically. "Imagine what people would think if you kept a baby that came from a stable boy."

 

Cora places her grandson in a basket and uses magic to send it somewhere else.

 

"I don't care what you want, no matter what you do I will find him!" Regina told her mother.

 

"But honey, how can you find him if you won't even remember him?" Cora told her before she casts a spell on her daughter that puts her to sleep. "Because when you wake up you won't even remember being pregnant."

* * *

 

A few years later a young boy is walking around alone in the forest. He had a temporary parent when an old lady found him abandoned, took him in and named him Blake. But she died a few years later. Since then he's been alone. Searching for his real parents. There's a part of him that wants to find them just to be with them. But another part of him wants to kill them for abandoning him. He sat down by a river looking at himself in the reflection.

 

"Feeling down, dearie?" A voice said behind him.

 

Blake got up and turned around. He saw a man with sparkly skin.

 

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

 

"Rumplestiltskin." The man said.

 

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked nervously.

 

"I'm here to help you." He said.

 

"With what?" Blake asked.

 

"Help you find your parents." Rumplestiltskin said. "Well...parent."

 

"Parent?" Blake asked.

 

"Yes, parent. As in one. Your dad's dead." Rumplestiltskin told him. "But your mother is alive and out there."

 

"Really?" Blake asked starting to get excited. "And you can help me find her?"

 

"Of course, dearie." He told him. "But first, I need you to help me."

 

"Anything. You name it." Blake told him.

 

"I lost my son, Baelfire, and I need you to help me get him back." Rumplestiltskin told him.

 

"How can I do that?" Blake asked.

 

"With this." Rumplestiltskin told him while holding up a bean.

 

"A bean?" Blake asked.

 

"A magic bean. This will take you to a new world. A world without magic, which is where Baelfire is." Rumplestiltskin said. "All you have to do is throw it on the ground, jump into the vortex that'll appear and think about Baelfire."

 

"Why can't you do it?" Blake asked.

 

"Because it's not supposed to work that way, dearie." Rumplestiltskin told him. "You help me and I help you. Do we have a deal?"

 

Blake thought about it for a minute before deciding.

 

"Deal." Blake said before taking the bean.

 

Rumplestiltskin let out giggle when he took bean. Blake threw the bean on the ground and like Rumplestiltskin said a vortex appeared.

 

"Think about Baelfire. Think about Baelfire." Blake repeated to himself before he jumped into the vortex.

 

He screamed as he fell through the vortex. Then he hit the ground. He slowly got up and looked around and saw that he was in some kind of jungle-like area. Then sees a guy that walks over to him.

 

"Are you Baelfire?" Blake asked.

 

"No." The guy said. "You can call me Pan. Peter Pan."


	2. In Neverland

After meeting Blake, Peter Pan told him that he was in Neverland.  He was told that this is a place where children go when they feel lost and abandoned.  After hearing this, Blake thought that this could be a nice place for him to live.  But then he remembered what he was sent here to do.

 

"I'm looking for someone named Baelfire."  Blake told Pan.  "Do you know where I can find him?"

 

"He's hiding on this island."  Pan told him.  "Why do you ask?"

 

"Because I was sent here to return him to his father."  Blake said.

 

"Well, why would you want to do that?"  Peter asked.  "From what I've heard from Baelfire his father is a terrible man."

 

"He is?"  Blake asked.

 

"He is the dark one after all."  Pan said.

 

"The dark one?"  Blake said.

 

"Yes, the dark one."  Pan said.  "Why do you think Baelfire left his father?  He wanted to go to a land without magic, but his father wouldn't risk losing his magic so he abandoned his only child."

 

"Then why is he hiding on this island?"  Blake asked.

 

"He's scared."  Pan told him.

 

"Of what?"  Blake asked.

 

"Of accepting who he truly is."  Pan told him.  "A lost boy.  A lost boy who was abandoned by his father.  Kind of like how you were abandoned by your mother."

 

"How did you know that?"  Blake asked.

 

"I know everything about all my lost boys."  Pan told him.

 

"I'm a lost boy?"  Blake asked Pan.

 

"You are, Blake."  Pan told him.

* * *

Blake decided to stay in Neverland and become one of Peter Pan's lost boys.  Peter Pan started to teach Blake how to use magic.

 

"I told you you'd be able to learn this so easily."  Pan told Blake after their magic lesson.

 

"I still can't believe I have magic."  Blake said.

 

"The fact that you can use magic means that you do believe."  Pan told Blake.  "After all, with your mother and grandmother having magic it's been in your blood your whole life."

 

"My mother and grandmother had magic?"  Blake asked.  


"Yes they did."  Pan told Blake.  "Very powerful magic.  That's how I knew I'd be able to teach you."

 

"PAN!"  One of the lost boys, Felix, called out.

 

"What is it?"  Pan asked.

 

"It's Baelfire."  Felix told Pan.  "He escaped."

 

"Don't worry."  Pan reassured him.  "He'll be back again one day."  Then he turns to Blake.  "Now let's get back to training."

* * *

 

 Years have passed, but it didn't feel that way in Neverland, because in Neverland time stands still.  Blake has pretty much mastered his magic training.

 

"Now show me a fireball."  Pan ordered.

 

Blake held his hand out and a fireball appeared.  Then he closed his hand into a fist a put the fireball out.

 

"Good."  Pan told Blake.  "I think you're ready."

 

"Ready for what?"  Blake asked.

 

"To leave."  Pan said.

 

"Leave?!  I don't want to leave."  Blake told Pan.

 

Then a shadow comes down and grabs Blake.  It starts to pull him away but Blake grabs on to a tree branch.

 

"I don't want to leave!  I want to stay here!"  Blake pleaded.

 

"You'll be back when I need you."  Pan told him.  "Take him away."

 

Then the shadow pulls on Blake hard enough and rips him away from the branch.  Blake screams as the shadow take him into the air and fly's him into the clouds away from Neverland.  Blake continued to scream for help until the shadow finally dropped him.  He fell from the sky and landed in a bush.  He got up and saw the shadow flying away.

 

"Hey!"  Blake yelled at the shadow.  "Get back here!"

 

Blake held his hand out trying to create another fireball.  But nothing happened.

 

"What's happening?"  Blake asked.

 

Blake walks around trying to figure out where he is.  He stops on a road and see's these two bright lights approaching him with a loud noise.  He quickly ran out of the way, falling onto the ground.

 

"STAY OFF THE STREET, ASSHOLE!"  A man yelled driving by in a truck.

 

Blake was scared and alone.  Again.  He thought he finally found a place to call home in Neverland with people he thought actually cared about him like Peter Pan.  But he was wrong.  Now he's stuck in a land without magic.


	3. A Land Without Magic

The next morning Blake made his way to a city.  While walking along the sidewalk a woman walked up to him asked him where his parents were.  After he explained to the woman that he doesn't have parents the woman took him to an orphanage.  When he arrived at the orphanage, Blake tried to explain to them that he came here from Neverland after a shadow brought him.  But they just said that he made up that story as a way to help him cope with being an orphan.  So a woman that worked there showed him to his new room that he shared with a bunch of other boys.

 

"Hey kid!"  One of the boys yelled.  "What's your name?"

 

"Uh B-Blake."  Blake answered nervously.

 

"How old are you kid?"  The boy asked again.

 

"Um I'm not sure."  Blake answered.  "I think I was 10 when I lived in the Enchanted Forest but then I was in Neverland for a while but time stands still there, so I don't really know."

 

"Weirdo."  The boy said before pushing Blake out of his way as he left.

 

"Don't mind him."  A girl said helping Blake off the ground.  "Johnny's a jerk to all the new kids."

 

"Thanks."  Blake said.  "I'm Blake."

 

"I'm Olivia."  She introduced herself.

 

* * *

  
 

7 years has passed since Blake came to the orphanage.  And life hasn't gotten any easier.  Johnny and his group of friends continued to bully him.  At first it was just pushing and name calling.  But since they've gotten older Johnny has gotten more violent and actually starting beating him up.

 

Though it hasn't been all bad.  He's continued to stay friends with Olivia.  She was Blake's first and best friend.  When they were younger they would talk about running away breaking out of here and running away on their own.  But that never happened.

 

"Blake."  Olivia said walking up to him.

 

"Hey."  He replied.

 

"Remember when we used to talk about breaking out of here?"  Olivia asked.

 

"Yeah."  Blake said.  "Why?"

 

"I was able to get two bus tickets to New York."  Olivia told him.  "Are you in?"

 

Blake didn't even have to think before giving her an answer.

 

"Hell yeah."  Blake said.  "When do we leave?"

 

"Tonight."  She told him.  "Pack your bags and meet me out back."

 

And that's exactly what he did.  He went to his room and packed his bag with everything he had and waited for night.

 

When the night finally rolled around he already had a packed bag under his bed.  He got up and grabbed his bag and snuck out the window.  When he was in the back it didn't take long until Olivia arrived.

 

"Let's go."  She told him.

 

They started walking towards the bus station.  But Olivia stopped him and told him that they could get there faster by cutting through the woods.  So they cut through the woods.  But it didn't take them long to get lost.

 

"I thought you said this was a shortcut."  Blake said.

 

"I know where I'm going."  Olivia told him.

 

"We would have been at the bus station by now if we didn't come this way."  Blake said.

 

"Would you relax?"  Olivia said.  "It's just a little further."

 

"Where do you losers think you're going?"  A voice said from behind them.

 

They instantly recognized the voice and slowly turned around.  That's where they saw Johnny.

 

"What are you doing here?"  Blake asked.

 

"I decided to come with you two."  Johnny told them.

 

"Well you cant."  Olivia said.  "We only have two tickets."

 

"So there are three of us and two tickets.  That just means that I have to make there be only two of us."  Johnny said as he pulled out a knife.

 

"You're not seriously gonna kill us, are you?"  Blake asked sounding nervous.

 

"I only have to kill one of you."  Johnny told them.  "But I might kill the other one just for fun."

 

"You're a psychopath."  Olivia told him.

 

"Yeah, I know."  Johnny told them walking up in front of Olivia and holding his knife to her throat.  "Now kneel.  Because I'm gonna enjoy this."

 

Olivia got down onto her knees.  Then Johnny turned to Blake.

 

"You just get to stand there and watch the show."  Johnny said before letting out a laugh.

 

Johnny raised his knife above Olivia.  But without even thinking, Blake grabs the knife from Johnny and stabs him in the throat.  Johnny holds his bleeding throat while falling to the ground, but it doesn't stop there.  Some sort of darkness takes over Blake as he picks up a big rock that's next to him and starts to bash Johnny's head in with the rock.  He continued to do this until there was nothing left except for a mushy pile of Johnny's head.  Blake then got up covered in blood and looked over at Olivia who looked terrified.

 

"You...you..."  Olivia tried to say.

 

"I saved you."  Blake told her.

 

"You killed him."  Olivia said.  "You just killed someone, Blake that makes you a murderer."

 

"But he was gonna kill you."  Blake said.

 

"You're a monster."  Olivia said.  "A Monster!"

 

Olivia got up and started to run away.  Blake ran after her and then tackled her to the ground.

 

"Help me!  Someone!  Help me!"  Olivia screamed trying to push Blake off of her.

 

"Why are you yelling?"  Blake asked.  "I saved you!"

 

"Let me go!  I want to go!"  Olivia yelled.

 

"You want to leave me?"  Blake asked.  "First my parents, Pan and now you."

 

"I just want to go."  Olivia begged as she started to cry.

 

"Every time I care about someone they always end up leaving me."  Blake said.  "So maybe I should just stop caring about people."

 

Olivia was crying when Blake got up and walked over Johnny's dead body.  He picked up the knife and walked back over to Olivia.  She continued to scream and cry.  Then he stabbed her and continued to stab her over and over again until she was dead.  That's when Blake learned that he'll always be alone.


	4. A Town Called Storybrooke

Blake ended up taking the bus ticket and going to New York.  From there he ended up going Pennsylvania.  He didn't know exactly where he was going but he just didn't want to stay in one place for too long.  He thought a lot about Olivia and Johnny.  He was scared.  He wasn't scared of getting caught or scared of killing them.  He was scared that he enjoyed it so much and that he wanted to do it again.  Just then a man in a car pulled over next to him and put down his window.

 

"Hey."  The man said.

 

"What?"  Blake asked, not even looking at him.

 

"Where are you heading?"  The man asked.

 

"None of your business."  Blake told him.

 

"Well maybe I can give you a ride somewhere."  The man suggested.

 

"Why would I get in a car with a strange man I don't know?"  Blake asked the man.

 

"Because I know who you are Blake."  The man said.

 

Blake quickly looked at the man.

 

"How the hell do you know my name?"  Blake asked.

 

"I know more than your name."  The man said.  "I know you're from a land with magic."

 

"How do you know that?"  Blake asked lowering his voice.

 

"Get in and I'll explain on the way."  The man said.

 

Blake contemplated getting in.  But he knew that this man knew a lot about him and maybe could help him.  So he got in.

 

"Now buckle up, we have a long ride ahead of us."  The man told Blake.

 

"I don't even know your name."  Blake told the man.  "And where are we going?"

 

"My name is Greg."  Greg introduced himself.  "And we're going to a town called Storybrooke."


	5. The Plan

**Blake's POV**

 

While we were driving, Greg explained to me how he knew all about me and magic.  He was working for someone higher up, he wouldn't say who, to help him learn about magic.  And apparently this Storybrooke place has magic and is where my mother is.  Which means I will be able to make her pay for what she did to me. 

 

"How much longer?"  I asked.

 

Then he stops the car.

 

"We here already?"  I asked.

 

"No, but we're about another mile or two away."  Greg told me.

 

"Then why did we stop?"  I asked him.

 

"It's all part of the plan."  Greg told me handing me a cellphone.  "What I need you to do is walk to Storybrooke from here, but make sure no one see's you.  Then you hide around the border of the town and text me when you see people.  That'll be my cue to drive through and get in an accident.  I'll make it look like I was texting and driving."

 

"Why?"  I asked.

 

"To get sympathy."  Greg told me.  "All they need to do is believe that I'm some innocent guy from Pennsylvania that got in an accident."

 

"Then what do I do?"

 

"You blend in.  Pretend you've been there the whole time, get information, gain trust and report back to me."

 

"Fine."  I said.  "But once you get your research, then you'll point me in the direction of my mother."

 

"Deal."  He agreed.

 

So I got out the of car, grabbed the bag, and continued to walk along the road to Storybrooke.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a while before I finally saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Storybrooke'.  When I approached the sign I saw that there was no one around.  So I walked far enough into the woods where no one could see me, but I could see the road.  And I took out a pair of binoculars from the bag and watched waiting for someone to show up.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late at night when until I finally saw someone.  There was a young woman with brunette hair talking to an older looking man with a cane and a scarf.  I couldn't place my finger on it but the man looked familiar.  I pulled out my phone and texted Greg telling him to go.  They looked like they were having a conversation until the man walked over the line that was drawn at the border.  Then I realized that the man was Rumplestiltskin, except his skin was normal and not all glittery.  It looked like they were about to kiss until another man with a hook shot the woman, knocking her over the line.  I gasped in shocked quickly covering my mouth so I wouldn't make any noise.

 

"Belle!"  Rumplestiltskin yelled.

 

I'm assuming that Belle was the woman that got shot.

 

"Go ahead crocodile, do your worst!"  The man with the hook yelled.

 

That's when Rumplestiltskin casts a fireball in his hand.  But before he can throw it at the man with the hook, Greg starting approaching in his car.  Rumplestiltskin grabbed Belle avoiding the car.  However, the man with the hook was no so lucky and got him by Greg's car.  Once I knew that the plan was in place I packed my bag and left so no one would see me.  Now it was time to start the next part of the plan.  Blend in, gain trust, get information.


	6. Cora

**Blake's POV**

 

Since I've been in Storybrooke I could feel the magic in this town.  But every time I tried to use magic it wouldn't work because it was different from the kind of magic I learned in Neverland.  I tried to create a fireball in my hand but it wouldn't work.

 

"You're doing it wrong."  A voice said from behind.

 

I quickly turned around and saw a woman in a blue dress staring at me.

 

"Magic."  She told me while she creates a fireball in her hand.  "You're doing it wrong.  I know it's a lot different here but you'll figure it out sooner or later."

 

"Who are you?"  I asked.

 

"My name is Cora."  She introduced herself.  "And you are?"

 

"Blake."  I told her.

 

She started to walk closer to me.  The she grabs my face with both her hands and looks me deep in the eyes.

 

"Of course you are."  She said as she puts her hands down.  "Why don't you come with me?"

 

"Where?"  I asked her.  


 

"First, I have to see my daughter."  Cora told me.  "I'll come get you when I need you.  And in the meantime, try to practice your magic."

 

Then a big puff of smoke appears and she disappears.  I don't know why there was something about Cora that made me want to trust her, but made me scared of her at the same time.

 

* * *

 

 

I was in the woods trying to practice my magic like Cora told me to.  It took a while but I was finally able to create a fireball in my hand.  I think I was finally starting to understand magic in this world.  But before I could do anything else a giant cloud a smoke surrounded me and when it disappeared I was sitting in the back seat of a car.  I see Cora sitting in the passenger's seat and another woman sitting in the driver's seat.

 

"What am I doing here?"  I asked Cora knowing she was the one who transported me here.

 

"Who is he, mother?"  The woman asked.

 

"Blake, this is my daughter Regina.  Regina, this is Blake."  Cora introduced us.  "He's here to help us get your son back."

 

"Why would I do that?"  I asked her.    


 

"Because I know what you want and I can help you get it."  Cora told me.

 

"You can help me find my mother?"  I asked.

 

"Yes, you help my daughter reunite with her son and we'll help you reunite with your mother."  Cora told me.  "Do we have a deal?"

 

"Yes."  I said.

 

I came here to find my mother.  And that's exactly what I plan on doing and I don't care who I have to help.  Whether it's Greg or Cora or whoever.  Because I don't care about any of them, all I care about is getting my revenge.


	7. The Giant

**Blake's POV**

 

Cora told Regina and I that since they've figured out she's in town that it's best if she stays hidden. And for now the only person she'll show herself to is Regina. I'm currently waiting in her fault for her and her son, who she went to go get. Then I hear her come down, but she's alone.

 

"Where's the kid?" I asked.

 

"Gone." She told me angrily. "Emma took him and Gold out of town."

 

"Can't you just go after them?" I asked her.

 

"Once I leave I'll have no magic." She tells me. "And since I don't know where they're going it'd be almost impossible to find them."

 

"Now what?"

 

"Hook should be getting my mother's things from his ship."

 

"Hook?" I asked.

 

"Captain Hook." She tells me. "He's helping us."

 

"So, are we just supposed to wait here until he comes finds us?" I asked.

 

"No." She tells me. "We'll go find him."

 

Regina waves her hands as a giant puff of smoke comes over us and we appear in an alley near the docks. We are behind a man wearing a lot of leather and has a hook were his hand should be.

 

"Hello Hook." Regina said.

 

The man, Hook, turns around.

 

"Regina." He says then looks at me. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

 

"Blake." I tell him.

 

"He's going to help us." Regina tells Hook. "You know, me, you, him, and my mother. The one you were supposed to kill?"

 

"Oh, that." Hook said. "Well, I didn't want to deprive you of a happy reunion."

 

"Well it's your lucky day." She tells him. "She and I have made amends."

 

"And you're here to thank me?" He asked. "How sweet."

 

"She wants to know if they've found the ship." She asked him.

 

"Well, you can tell her she can ask me herself." He tells her.

 

"She decided it wouldn't be prudent for her to be out and about." Regina told him.

 

"Well, then it is my lucky day." He said. "And you can tell her they found the ship."

 

"Well did you get her things off it?"

 

"I've been tied up in bed, not in the good way."

 

"She needs her things."

 

"Oh, I'll be she does. Well, there's good news then. A giant got loose from the hold."

 

"You lost a giant?" Regina asked.

 

"She has a giant?" I asked shocked.

 

"Well, a shrunken giant." He said.

 

"How is that good news?" Regina asked.

 

"Because, when he got free, he took one look at the Prince and became extremely murderous." Hook tells us.

 

"Hm, a giant in town who wants to kill the Prince." She says with a devious look on her face. "This is just the distraction we need."

 

"That it is, dear." Hook said.

 

Regina then looks at me and I look at her.

 

"Let's get going." She said.

 

Once again she waves her hands and the smoke appears and we are back in her vault.

 

"I thought we'd go see the giant?" I asked her.

 

"We are and we will." She tells me while looking through her things. "I just need to find...here it is." She takes out a little blue thing. "Got it."

 

"What is that?" I asked.

 

"It's a proffered mushroom and this will make our giant, giant." She tells me while handing it to me. "Now let's go."

 

She transports us to the woods were we see a man sitting on a log near a river. We start to walk towards and he turns around and then quickly stands up.

 

"Get away from me!" He yells at us.

 

"We're here to help you." Regina tells him.

 

"No, you're human." He tell us. "I hate humans."

 

We take another step closer to him.

 

"Don't come any closer!" He yells at us. "Or I'll kill you."

 

Regina and I look at each other and then back at the 'giant', then we both laugh.

 

"Look, I hear you're in town cause you want to kill someone." Regina tells him. "We can help. We have no love for this prince, either. And if you want to destroy this town to get to him...well, we're happy to do our part."

 

I hold the proffered mushroom out towards the giant.

 

"This will make you bigger." I tell him. "It will return you to your former glory."

 

I can see that he looks skeptical, but he takes it from my hand and takes a bit. Then a puff of blue smoke appears around and he becomes a giant again.

 

"That really worked." I said.

 

"This is why you don't doubt me." She tells me. "Now, get to work!" She yells at the giant. "As I'm sure you're aware, that mushroom won't last forever."

 

Then the giant starts walking towards Storybrooke.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina and I were sitting in her vault. Although we were hoping for the giant to kill the Prince, he didn't. When he shrunk the Prince and Snow White saved him so he forgave them. This plan may have failed, but we will get our revenge. All of us. Regina, Cora, Hook and I. We will all get our revenge. But if I have to betray and backstab all of them in order to get mine, I will.


	8. Searching

**Blake's POV**

 

We were at Regina's house in her bedroom.  I was leaning against the wall while Regina sat on her bed.  Cora came in and noticed that she was upset and sat next to her.

 

"What is it, sweetie?"  Cora asked her daughter.

 

"It's Henry."  Regina told her mother while I rolled my eyes.  "Emma left town with Gold and she took him with her."

 

"And you didn't stop them?"  Cora asked.

 

"I didn't know until after they had gone."  She said.

 

Just then Hook walks in and stands in the doorway.

 

"I'm sure he's safe."  Cora assured Regina.  "And as soon as Gold's done, Henry will be back."

 

"But not with me."  Regina said.

 

"Back?  From where?  Where's Rumplestiltskin gone?"  Hook asked.

 

"I don't know."  Regina told him.

 

"Rumplestiltskin left Storybrooke with Emma and Henry."  I told him.

 

"Well, if he's left town then he's powerless."  Hook said.  "He can be killed."

 

"The moment any of us leave, we lose our magic."  Cora informed us.  "And our advantage."

 

"Your memories?"  Hook asked.

 

"None of us were victims of the curse."  Regina said.  "It's not about memories.  It's about magic."

 

"Well, I don't need magic."  Hook told us.  "I'll go after him alone."

"How are you going to find him?"  I asked him.  "The world's a big place and he could be anywhere."

 

"Besides, even if you could find him, do you really think you can just walk up to him and stab him in the heart with your sword?"  Regina said while getting off her bed.

 

"Well, I prefer my hook, but I can't find that now."  He told her.

 

"You're not going anywhere."  Cora told him.

 

"I deserve my vengeance!"  Hook told her raising his voice.

 

"You're right."  Cora said standing up.  "You're right, you do.  And with the Dark One gone, we can search for the one magical item that can actually kill him here...his dagger."

 

"What good would a dagger do to someone who's immortal?"  I asked her.

 

"This dagger is a special dagger."  Cora told me.  "It's the only think that can kill the Dark One.  You can also use it to control him to do whatever you want."

 

"Wow."  I said.  "That's one powerful dagger.  So, how do we find it?"  


Cora doesn't answer me, but instead she shares an evil look with her daughter.  Then Regina nods to her mother and leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

Cora led Hook and I to the town's library.  When we got there Regina was already inside looking at the books.

 

"Look for a book with the numbers 915.63 on it."  Regina told us.

 

So Cora, Hook and I went to the bookshelves and started looking at the books.  We continue looking for about ten minutes with no luck.

 

"Shouldn't we be pillaging his shop or ransacking his home?"  Hook asked.

 

"That would be the obvious choice, yes."  Regina told him while switching to another bookshelf.  "But Gold wouldn't risk crossing the town line and losing his memory without entrusting the dagger's location to someone."

 

"Belle."  Hook said.

 

"My guess is she hid it in one of her beloved books."  Regina said.

 

"Impressive, Regina."  Cora told her.

 

"Thank you, mother."  Regina said.

 

"I'll be impressed when I'm holding the dagger in my hand."  Hook said.  


"No."  Regina said at an empty spot on the bookshelf.  "It should be here."

 

"Well, it's not is it?  May we go now?"  Hook asked.

 

"Wait a minute."  I said walking over to the bookshelf and pulling out a piece of paper in the empty spot.  I unfold the piece of paper and see marking, shapes and lines on it.  "What's this?"

 

"Oh, yes.  Crude."  Hook said.  "To the untrained eye, a child's scribbles, but to a pirate."  He takes the map from my hands.  "It's a map.  Gold may not have hidden the dagger here, but I believe he's left us the next best thing.  It's location."

 

"Can you read it?"  Cora asked.

 

"Well, lucky for you, I'm quite adept at finding buried treasure."

 

Hook takes a couple minutes to draw on the map and he stands up when he finishes.

 

"I give you the location of the dagger."  Hook said pointed to a spot on the map.

 

"Well done, Hook."  Cora said before taking the map.  "We'll take it from here."

 

"No.  You promised me!"  Hook yelled at her.

 

Cora sends a magical blast to Hook, knocking him into a bookshelf and becomes unconscious.

 

"The kris dagger's much too powerful to be wasted on you."  Cora told Hook's unconscious body.

 

"So you were just using me and Hook?"  I asked Cora.

 

"Of course not."  She tells me.  "I was only using Hook, not you."

 

"How can I trust you?"  I asked her.

 

"Because Hook was just a pawn."  Cora tells me.  "But you play a much bigger piece in our plan than you think."

 

"So your whole plan was to get Rumple's dagger so you could obtain his dark powers?"  Regina asked her mother.

 

"If we possess the dagger, we control the Dark One."  Cora said turning to her daughter.  "And when he returns to Storybrooke, we can command him to kill Snow White, Prince Charming, and Emma.  Our enemies will be vanquished, and you, will be blameless in the eyes of the only person who matters."

 

"Henry."  Regina said.

 

"What's so important about Henry anyways?"  I asked.

 

"He's my son."  Regina told me.  "And I love him."

 

"Does he love you?"  I asked.

 

"Of course he does."  Cora told me.

 

"Then why did he leave Storybrooke without telling you?"  I asked.

 

"Because Emma took him from me, and I'll get him back."  Regina told me.  "Because when you love someone, you will do anything for them."

 

"Have you ever been in love, Blake?"  Cora asked me.

 

"Yes."  I tell her.

 

"Then you can understand."  Cora told me.

 

"I killed her."  I told them with a blank face.  "The only person I ever loved, is dead.  Because I killed her.  So, no.  I don't understand."

 

It's been a long time since I thought about her.  About what I've done to her.  But I decided to shake that memory away.

 

"Now, let's go find that dagger."  I tell them as we start to leave the library.


End file.
